a night at the club
by animalluver12
Summary: me and my twin sister go the club the 'hot spot' one night and you'll never guess who we meet.


'The way we work'

My p.o.v

*Why do I always do that* I thought while walking away from a good opportunity of having a boyfriend that didn't cheat on me, well probably wouldn't cheat on me. "hey Jessica, what's up" I heard my twin sister Julia say as I walked idly by. " oh nothing, just being dorky again" I stated sarcastically " Aah you went all cookoo talk again" she said walking up to me slowly with a slight smirk on her face. "NO! what I don't understand is why it is so freaking weird that I like ice hockey and singing" I said getting aggravated.

Julia's p.o.v

I saw Jessica walking up to me, but instead of coming right up to me she plopped down on one of our beach chairs. * I wonder what's wrong* I thought to myself, "well maybe I should ask" I murmured under my breath smacking myself on my forehead. I walked up to her, I had already guessed what happened since we're twins. I mean we both have brown hair and deep dark brown eyes, we have a diamond shaped face with rosy cheeks, and a good skin tone and we're both 21. A small part of me expected tears, but there were none just a deep sigh and looking out into the distance. "you wanna ditch this place there's nothing at the beach anyways but bad tans, sunburns, and sand in your bathing suit." I said with my all- famous there are no hot guys here let's go somewhere where there are hot guys look. She didn't respond even though I knew she heard me.

My p.o.v

I was thinking of a new way to approach guys that I barely heard what Julia said to me, but I caught the end of her sentence and by the look o her face I guessed what she had said. " yea my skin is starting to tan, let's get out of here before I get burned." I said as Julia ad I grabbed all of our stuff and bolted to the car we jumped in and the first thing we did was turn on the radio and one of or favorite bands was playing big time rush the best band in the world and it was one of our favorite songs 'I know you know' we sang along to it and I started singing first,

Me- Maybe this could be the line, that starts the whole story

Julia- maybe you could be the one, the one that's meant for me

Me- I know that I should wait, but what if you're my soul mate

Both- I'll slow down, when you say slow down cause we can, we can party like the weekend, you got me thinking we could be a thing yea, I know you know I got your heart thumping, I know you know we know we got something, we could be on to something so good tell me that your mine I know you know you got my heart thumping I know you know we know we got something.

Julia- you know this ain't me at all, I'm usually lost for words you know I can't help but fall, I've never felt so sure you got me in a hurry but you don't gotta worry I'll slow down when you say slow down cause we can

Both- we can party like the weekend you got me thinking we could be a thing yea I know you know I got your heart thumping, I know you know we know we got something we could be onto something so good tell me that your mine I know you know you got my heart thumping I know you know we know we got something, right we're two of a kind so let's party like it's '99 yeah I know you know I got your heart thumping I know you know we know we got something.

Me- hey baby you drive me crazy it ain't about what you done for me lately it's all about you no lie it's the truth just wanna say I got a big time crush on you

Julia- I know you know we could be something I know yeah you know we got something we could be onto something so good tell me that your mine I know you know I got your heart thumping

Me- we outta here*

My p.o.v

When we got home we changed out of our wet, sandy, gross bathing suits and changed into some jeans and a party shirt. Julia was wearing her blue jeans and a pink striped shirt with pink feather earrings with gold bangles, while I was wearing my black jeans and my neon yellow tank top with a yellow striped shirt on top of it. Julia and I discussed what shoes to wear with our outfits I decided on black pumps and she decided on pink flats. On the way to the club called ' the hot spot' which is 15 minutes from where we live in L.A. we had to stop to get some lip gloss from the store.

'The Club'

My p.o.v

When we got to the club we walked in and everyone looked our way it reminded me of Miley Cyrus's song 'party in the U.S.A'. we walked to the bar and sat down I ordered a gin and tonic and Julia ordered a Shirley temple because she doesn't drink that much. "it's karaoke night" I shouted to Julia who was standing right next to me. "cool she said let's go" she said and bobbed her head toward the stage "ok " I agreed. I chose my absolute favorite song 'paralyzed' by big time rush I got kind of scared getting on stage but got over it once the music started we had agreed that Julia would sing a different song after me so I started singing

* you, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon I saw you for the first time and I was paralyzed*

I sang and as I sang it four guys walked in the door and one of them was really hot he literally took my breath away so I averted my gaze so I wouldn't screw up the song.

* I had a million things to say but none of them came out that day I never was one of those guys who always had the best line. Time stops ticking my hands keep shaking but you don't even know that I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breath but I'm f-f-f frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p- paralyzed. I see you walking but all you do is pass me by, can't even talk (talk) cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to but I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p- paralyzed. Now I learned a lot from my mistake never let a good thing slip away I've had a lot of time to look back and my only regret is not telling you what I was going through you didn't even know that I try to speak but girl you got me tongue- tied I try to speak but I'm f-f-f- frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p- paralyzed I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to but I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p- paralyzed. As he years go by I think about you all the time if I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you, you walked into to the room on a Friday afternoon I try to speak but girl you got me tongue- tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f- frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p- paralyzed (you got me paralyzed) I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to but I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p- paralyzed (you got me paralyzed) paralyzed, paralyzed (you got me tongue- tied) paralyzed, paralyzed (now I'm frozen inside) paralyzed, paralyzed you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p- paralyzed.*

When the song ended I saw the four guys that walked in staring at me and clapping I started to blush and quickly walked off stage to Julia. " Julia four hotties walked in the door while I was singing and when I walked off stage they were all staring at me" I said practically jumping up and down. "really where?" she asked clearly interested I turned around and saw them making their way towards us. I turned around quickly, " Julia they are coming up right behind me" I said excitedly fixing my hair I saw her look behind me and fix her hair. I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder and met the eyes of the one guy that took my breathe away. now I understood why he had deep brown eyes like my sister and I he had caramel colored skin like me and Julia, but it was a shade darker. " hi I'm Carlos and this is Kendall, James, and Logan" he said pointing to the three guys standing behind him " hey" they all said simultaneously "hi I'm Jessica and this is my twin sister Julia" I said putting my arm around her shoulder and squeezing her closer to me. We talked for awhile until me and Julia went to the restroom. " hey Julia I think Carlos is really cute and I can tell you really like Kendall too. We walked out only to be surprised to find Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan on stage with everyone in the club screaming. "hey guys we're going to sing a song we wanna dedicate to two ladies in the house tonight, their names are Jessica and Julia Welch." Carlos said to the waiting crowd. "yea we're gonna sing a famous song called worldwide." Kendall said into one of the four microphones on stage. They started singing and when they finished it clicked who they were, " oh my god Julia" I yelled "what?" she asked concerned but clearly interested. "we just met and just had a song sang to us by the big time rush!" I yelled literally pacing back and forth. "no way" she yelled we were finishing calming down when I saw Kendall sneaking up behind Julia but before I could say anything I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and turned my head to see Carlos's face really close to mine the only thing that I wasn't expecting was how close his face would be. We quickly pulled away from each other and straightened our close I felt myself start to blush so I looked down and when I looked back up I saw Carlos looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. " hey sorry about that" Carlos said joining me at the bar, " sorry for what exactly" I asked confused " for getting that close" he said and I swear he started to blush " it's ok I don't mind" I said polishing off my drink "hey do you mind if I give you my number" he asked and I could tell he was uncomfortable "I thought you'd never ask" I said sarcastically, handing him my phone. Later that night Julia and I left she had Kendall's number and I had Carlos's number we left with me half-drunk and her smiling so big that if she was wearing a lot more makeup she could have doubled as the joker from batman. When we got home before I passed out I got a text that said '_ hey it's Carlos, umm… wanna hang out tomorrow __J' _ I smiled and quickly shot back '_sure and by the way me and my sister know who your friends and you really are don't worry we won't tell anybody'_


End file.
